A Night in Paris
by NuclearParadise
Summary: In the city of love, anything can happen. A little romance can bloom in even the most unlikely of places.


Valentine's day, the most lovely of holidays. It is a day for cuddling up with your lover under the moonlit streets of Paris, each of you clutching loosely to a nice class of champagne for a night of romance beyond compare. France loved it more than the average person, mostly because he was home to the city of love, of course.

France hummed to himself as he swished through the halls of his very own meeting hall, clearly in a very good mood. Valentine's day landed on a meeting day this year, and he had to pull out the old blackmail card to have it take place in his country Although it as risky, in the end it was all worth it to him. Russia had been very hesitant when allowing him to have his meeting, but eventually, the large nation would rather not have some of his most... close secrets let out. France felt a sense of pride, he was the cleverest fox out there.

France's eyes lit up when he turned into the next hall and found himself in the presence of his most beloved son, Canada. The young blonde had his eyes skimming over the many paintings lining the walls, only mildly curious.

"Mattieu?" France cheered. "Oh, Mattieu! It's been forever since I've seen you!" He skipped towards the other male joyously.

Canada's violet eyes widened when he caught sight of his father and his eyebrows lifted. "O-oh, papa!"

He barely had time to react before France thrust himself into his arms. "Oh, Mattieu you've grown so much!"

Canada returned the hug with his gentle hands, a pleasant smile lighting his face. "Papa, it's only been half a year. I'm not a colony anymore."

France smiled wide, pulling away to kiss his son's cheek. "Let your poor old papa dream, wont you? Even if you aren't up to my knees anymore, you will still be little to me~" He mused.

The younger nation laughed a little awkwardly. "But you're shorter than me papa."

France rested the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner. "Oh! You insult me Mattieu! I may be old, but I am not slouching over!"

Canada shook his hands out in front of himself. "No, no, no! That's not what I-"

"Oh honhonhon, that's quite alright mon cher." He smiled warmly. "So, does my little son have a sweetheart for Valentines day today? It _is_ the perfect day to view Paris, no?"

Canada's pupils constricted and he laughed nervously. France's smile slowly drooped as he watched the other flounder over the question. The Canadian rubbed his neck and avoided his gaze. "W-well... I-I don't really have a date."

France smirked; he knew something hat Canada did not. He was a terrible lier. "Oh? Does my son have a crush then? Who is it?"

The young man seemed to be pushed into a panic now, with his eyes flicking back and forth. "E-er... no. Papa. Sorry."

France chuckled and slapped his hand into the young man's back. "Ah, that is alright, mon amour, there's a person for everyone out there, yes?"

Canada nodded, smiling uncertainly. "Y-yes... of course." His eyes widened when he felt his father's hand slip down his back. "P-papa!" He gasped.

France quickly drew his hand behind his back. "Ah... s-sorry Mattieu. See you in the meeting hall! Have a lovely Valentine's Day~"

Canada was visibly shaken, but he bobbled his head up and down and hastily ran off to the meeting hall.

The older nation waited until his son was out of sight to allow his shoulders to relax. A smile spread across his lips and he lifted his hand in front of his face. Between his fingers he clasped a neatly folded envelope. His eyes lit up. "Oho, what's this Mattieu?" He pealed off the heart sticker keeping it shut and slipped out the paper tucked inside. It was a little note written on light-pink paper. France felt a twinge of excitement run up his spine; his Matthew wasn't as lonely as he had been lead to think. He opened it carefully and squinted at the fancy writing. The letter was in french, much to his surprise. There weren't too many countries that wrote fluently in french.

France's eyes flicked all around to make sure no one was within earshot. He then cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"Dear Matthew,

Since the location of our meeting has been changed to France rather than Moscow, I humbly invite you to a night beneath the stars in Paris. I have put in for a reservation in only the most fine of restaurants, in the most ideal place to view the city. Then we could retreat to one of the most exclusive hotels nearby and we will bask at the stars on the balcony, kept warm by our conjoined heat. As expected, a night of passion and romance would follow. I have the highest hopes to see you my little ray of sunlight, until then."

France reached the end and had to read over it again to make sure he had read what was actually there. At the bottom, the secret lover had signed their name in some odd cursive; it was completely illegible. The signature couldn't possibly be in french. France narrowed his eyes at the note an scratched his stubble. "Who are you my dear Mattieu lover?" He purred with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

The meeting was long for Canada. He couldn't help but fidget in his chair restlessly. He felt his father's stare bore into him as he spoke about world issues and such. It filled him with uneasiness. _Did he find out? No... he couldn't possibly have found out. _Another pair of eyes stared at him from the other side of the room, but they felt less hostile_._ What a terrible time to be visible. He just wanted the meeting to be over so he could hang out with his sweetheart. That same feeling seemed to be true for everyone. Everyone who was currently in a relationship were sitting beside their lovers, and they were fidgeting just like him. Romano kept his eyes as far as they could be from Spain, while the older nation wooed over him; America blabbed on and on to England about his dumb ideas while England fought the urge to argue; Prussia and Austria sat on either side of Hungary, sending each other dangerous glares; and Belarus clutched to Russia's arm like an accessory. Canada bit his lip and pried his eyes away from the two Slavic nations and stared back at France. Switzerland was finishing up his conversation on world neutrality as being a global holiday when France cut him off.

"Thank you Switzerland, I'm sure you could bring up your idea in the next meeting. I'm sure as you know most countries would like to get on with their days instead of staying cooped up in this stuffy meeting room all day. Please everyone, enjoy yourselves, the meeting is over now."

Switzerland scowled, and muttered something under his breath, while grabbing his sister's hand and holding onto his gun. Canada felt a little jolt at his father's words. If anything, they were very suspicious. The meeting was supposed to go on late into the night, but he had stopped it after only being there for four hours. That wasn't nearly enough time to discuss all of the world's problems! ...Then again, it could just be France wanting to gloat about his beautiful city. Canada had no problem about that, it was natural for a country to be proud, and he rather liked the idea of returning to his special date.

Many attendants sighed with relief and began to speak to the people next to them, while others trickled out of the room. Canada slowly made his way out, his eyes drifting back over to Russia and Belarus. The large nation was talking with his two sisters, a big smile on his face. Belarus on the other hand kept the frown on her face and shot a glare back his way. Canada shuddered and quickly glanced away. Her icy gaze lingered in the back of his head.

He was just around the corner from exiting the building when a firm hand was placed on his arm. "Oui, Matthew wait!" Canada felt a spike of panic at his father's voice. A nervous smile cracked onto his face.

"P-papa! Bonjour!"

France sighed in content as he once again hugged his son. "I'm glad I caught you before you left, I thought that since you don't have any plans tonight, that maybe you would enjoy a tour of Paris with me and a few other countries?" He had a strange glint in his eye that worried Canada.

Canada was about to say yes, but he shook his head, blushing lightly. "E-eh... no. Sorry papa, I- I have something I have to do tonight."

France's eyebrows popped up. "Oh? What is that?"

The younger man struggled to come up with something. "E-er... I was going to go sleep in my hotel room actually. The flight here has left me exhausted." He searched France's face for any signs of distrust.

To his surprise the older man just nodded his head once. "Alright, but you'll be missing out on a wonderful evening, are you sure?"

Canada bobbed his head a little too quickly. "Y-yes, thanks for understanding, papa."

France kissed him on both cheeks and released his hand. "Of course. Go, get some rest mon cher. You need your beauty sleep!" He patted his back, keeping it professional this time.

Canada waved in farewell. "Okay, h-have a wonderful Valentine's Day!" He turned away and practically ran out of the hall.

France watched him go with a mischievous grin. "Now let's see where you _actually_ lead me, Mattieu." He slinked behind the blonde, always just a few feet away and just out of sight. The other countries filtered out into the open and blended in with the rest of the populace, never to be discovered as their true selves.

Canada seemed to have a spring in his step as he walked down the busy streets of Paris, a slight smile on his face. He hummed pleasantly to himself, even singing a sweet little tune. France had to strain his ears, but he could just barely hear his words over the bustling people all around. It was something about romance, which sent trickles of excitement up his spine. He knew it! Matthew was in love! But with whom, France was unsure, and that frustrated him. They had written in fluent French, so perhaps they were one of his old colonies? But wouldn't that be a bit strange? He pondered it as he followed Canada, ducking behind people and signs. The streets of Paris were alive with love and passion beyond compare, even the birds seemed to be under the perpetual spell. Love truly was in the air.

France was lead all the way up to an expensive restaurant, where Canada stopped walking. A little laugh bubbled up in his throat and he sat down on one of the nearby benches. He slipped on a pair of glasses and picked up the magazine left there by the previous passerby. "Ahahaha~ Now to wait for my little Mattieu's Valentine."

The young man stood outside of the restaurant with his arms crossed over his lap. He leaned against a concrete flower-pot and took a deep breath. A small smile spread across his face and he looked truly content. Canada reached into his back pocket for a moment, then suddenly looked concerned. He stood up straight and began to check all of his pockets. "Oh- oh no! No, no, no!"

France held the magazine over his face and peered over the top with a curious smile. A few little birds rested on the ground beneath his feet, pecking at the gravel for some seed.

Canada panicked for a minute more, before something from the other side of him stopped his search short. France leaned forward in his seat in anticipation, squinting his eyes to see the other person. They were blocked out by another person in his vision. Canada laughed and offered them his hand. France could just barely make out a face as they leaned down to kiss his hand. His jaw dropped in surprise and he almost fell over. "Mon dieu!"

Everyone stopped to stare at him in surprise, including Canada. He quickly hid his face behind the magazine, his eyes wide with shock. _That's Russia! What is Russia doing with my precious son?!_

A moment passed and everyone cautiously returned to their own business. France peeked out from under his magazine back at the two countries. _Please tell me that he's not... he can't possibly be-_

Russia leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Canada's cheek, his beige hair feathering down on the side of his face. He could see that the large nation had changed out of his coat and into a more casual button-up for the special occasion. France could hear his son's delighted little giggle, and it crushed him inside. "Oh, Ivan~ You're so charming. A night of romance in Paris? How did you know that I enjoy this city so much?"

Russia offered him a bundle of roses that he most-likely picked up on his way over. "Well, actually, I was going to show you around Moscow, but France begged me for the day, and I couldn't turn him down."

France's face burned with outrage. _You and I both know that I didn't beg! _He thought sourly.

"For me? Thank you!" Canada clutched the flowers to his chest and breathed in their scent. He sighed heavily in content. "That's alright, Ivan. Maybe you can show me next time. It's a delight going out with you no matter where we are."

Russia smiled sweetly, his cheeks dusted a delicate pink. "I'm glad. Let us have dinner then, shall we?" He offered his hand for Canada to take.

The young nation smiled back and took his hand happily. "Yes, let's."

France hastily followed behind them as they strode into the restaurant together. He couldn't believe his eyes. His Matthew, with that brute!

The two took a table outside, in the fresh air, which was all the more convenient for him to _stalk_\- or rather 'watch' them. He hadn't put out for a reservation, and the restaurant had a strict policy with only serving to those who planned ahead, so he just snuck his way to the back of the restaurant and hid in the shrubbery. If anyone were to find him, this would be _very_ awkward.

Russia pulled out Canada's chair for him and waited until he sat down to push it in for him. "Thank you, Ivan." Canada hummed.

Ivan sat down across from him and blushed. "It is my pleasure."

Matthew rested his elbows on the table and set his chin on his knuckles. His eyes drooped as he stared dreamily at Ivan. "You definitely picked a lovely place to eat, I love dining outside."

Ivan smiled wide. "Then we are two of the same, I also enjoy the fresh air." He hummed. "Almost as much as I enjoy your company."

Matthew giggled and France felt like throwing up. He was nauseated by the thought of them together. It just didn't seem right!

The waiter came along as they continued with their small talk and gave them each a menu and took their drink orders. Ivan asked for their most expensive champagne, to which Canada blushed.

"Ivan, you don't have to, really." The waiter glanced between them with a raised brow, his pen still pressed against his notepad.

Russia shook his head. "Nyet, it is Valentine's day, and it is my my treat. You just sit there and look beautiful as usual."

The waiter nodded his head and assured them that he would bring out the champagne as soon as possible.

Canada became flustered, his cheeks flushing. "O-oh, alright, if-if you insist."

Russia reached out and tucked one of his honey curls behind his ear. "You are such a precious sunflower, Matvey. I am just glad to have the chance to take you out tonight." Canada gigged again and crossed his legs beneath the table.

France was trying his hardest not to make a sound. Canada couldn't possibly love Russia, he was terrifying!

"What are you doing frog!?" England's voice snapped from above and he almost jumped.

France's eyes widened and he glanced up. England was standing above him, a few paces from the sidewalk with his hands on his hips.

"Shh! Get down here Arthur, before you draw too much attention." He reached up and grabbed the Englishman's arm, pulling him roughly down beside himself.

Arthur gasped in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "I'm going to ask again, what the hell are you up to?"

Francis held a finger to his lips and motioned with his other to the two nations sitting a few feet away, blissfully unaware of them. "Mattieu has a date, and I was trying to find out with whom."

England glanced that way as well. "So what, Francis. The boy's got a date, he's an adult. He's entitled to his own privacy."

"But do you see who it is with?" Francis whispered harshly.

Arthur's eyes widened and his eyebrows popped up. "R-russia!?" He flicked his gaze back to the older male. "What's going on here!?"

France clasped a hand over his mouth as Ivan's dangerous violet gaze flicked over to their position. "Shut up! They might hear us!"

"You have to stop him! He's going to befall evil his spell!"

France frowned and turned back to the couple. "Well... he hasn't really done anything yet... and Mattieu will be mad if he finds out that I've been following him."

Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed. "So you're just going to wait!?"

"Ah! Shut up! Their ordering!" France removed his hand from England's mouth and they both watched eagerly as the couple decided on a meal.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter came back, holding a notepad and a towel neatly hanging over his forearm .

Canada turned to him first and ordered in fluent french, to which the waiter looked quite pleased. He nodded and wrote down his order and glanced back over to Russia. Ivan was still looking over his menu when he looked back up at them. His cheeks had reddened and he glanced back over the menu quickly and back to him.

"E-eh... Pourrais-je avoir le... le Filet de bœuf aux morilles?" He stumbled over his words a bit, but kept a straight accent.

The waiter lifted a brow and nodded, scribbling onto his notepad. Canada leaned over to him and whispered something, to which the waiter had a little chuckle and nodded.

"I will be back with that as soon as I can, may I have your menus?"

Russia collected Matthew's and his own menu and handed them over with a smile. "H-how was my french?" He asked bashfully.

The waiter laughed again. "Not bad." He nodded and walked off. Russia then turned to Canada, his face as red as a tomato.

"You did fine." Canada assured. They continued to talk again, and in the meantime Russia poured them each some champagne.

"Thank you." Matthew picked up his glass and took a sip.

Ivan lifted his glass up as did Canada and they clanked their glasses together. "Cheers to a lovely Valentine's day spent with my lovely little Matvey."

Matthew's cheeks flushed and he smiled. "Cheers." They both took sips and returned to speaking.

"They do look rather happy..." England murmured with a sigh.

France turned to him with a slight frown. "Oui, I agree... Perhaps Russia isn't so bad for my Mattieu?" He still looked discontent with his son's choice of mate.

England reached out to pat his back. "It's alright, chap. I'm sure Russia will prove to be very kind to Matthew." He motioned with his head to the couple. "He doesn't look very threatening."

Francis glanced over and sighed heavily. "I am just afraid for my boy, you understand how I've felt about Russia in the past, right? Russian history isn't the most... honest."

England shook his head lightly. "None of our pasts are perfect, that is the burden of a nation after all."

"I suppose so..." The older of the two sighed and they continued to watch the couple from their spot in the shrubbery. The sky darkened overhead and the lights of Paris lit up. Soon, the two were greeted with their meals and they began to dine. Ivan was very proper with his silverware, adding yet another positive for him. Even though he seemed to be on his best behavior, France couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Canada sighed gently and set down his utensils to view the city at his side. "Oh, Ivan. The city so beautiful at night with all of the lights."

Ivan smiled and did the same. "Da, it is isn't it." A moment passed as they both viewed the city, Ivan's other hand lingering at his hip. "Matvey." He suddenly stated, drawing the other's attention.

"Yes, Ivan?" He batted his eyelashes in an almost feminine manner.

"I was going to wait until we were in Moscow for this, but I see now that you are happy here no matter." He stood up and strode over to the other side of the table.

England gasped beside France, and he felt the air in his lungs hitch. "Non..."

Canada looked just as surprised, as Ivan slowly dropped down onto one knee and reached into his pocket. "Matthew." He stated. "I have always felt so privileged to have you, and every waking moment spent with you has made my old heart happy again. " Ivan pulled out a little velvet box from his pant pocket and held it out in front of himself. "Would you do me the honor, and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small glistening ring, his face red in the dim lighting.

Tears came to Matthew's eyes and he bit his lip tightly. He couldn't control his emotions. "Y-yes, Ivan! Yes, yes, of course, yes!" He fell into Ivan's arms and showered his exposed neck and jaw with kisses.

Everyone began to clap and an echo of 'aww's passed around them. Russia held him tightly in his arms, his face lit up with a relieved smile.

France threw himself to his feet, shaking his head. "Mattieu!?" He gasped. "How could you?!"

"Francis!? What are you doing!?" England exclaimed.

Matthew looked over to them, his face draining of all color. "P-Papa!?"

Russia flipped around, almost dropping the ring. "F-France!" It was the first time anyone had seen Russia look so scared.

Francis looked close to tears. "Why did you lie to your papa? Why didn't you tell me about you and him?" He pointed towards Ivan as if he were some disgusting thing.

"I-I can explain!" Canada squeaked.

"Were you watching us from over there the whole time?!" Russia suddenly growled.

England stood up as well, holding his hands forward defensively. "Now, now. Please act like civil gentlemen here. We were only worried about Matthew."

Russia's face twisted with anger and an unbearably sugar-coated smile spread across his face. "Ah, so England was spying as well?" His voice was enough to send chills down everyone's spines.

Canada took his arm and held it gently. "Ivan, please. They were only worried about me."

He glanced backwards at his lover and gritted his teeth, his smile falling. "But, Matvey-"

"We kept it a secret because I was afraid of what you might say, Papa." Matthew said with a sunken heart.

France pouted. "Mattieu, if you had just told me from the beginning, then I may have been able to help you out."

Canada nodded. "I know, Papa, and I'm sorry. It's just that... many other nations would have frowned upon our relations, especially Ivan's sister and Alfred. If I'd told you, then they would have found out, and we would never be able to stay together."

Russia wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulder and pulled him close. "We were going to tell you soon to get your blessings, but we were still a little uneasy."

England set a hand on France's shoulder. "Seeing how you have treated Matthew tonight has definitely opened my eyes, Ivan. And if what you have said to him is true, than you have both of our blessings."

Francis glanced over in shock. "Wha-" Arthur stopped him with a swift nudge.

"Right, Francis?" He asked between gritted teeth.

Both Russia and Canada stared at them hopefully. France avoided their gaze for a moment, thinking over his decision. "Yes." He stated finally. "But, you must take great care of my little Matthew, for if you do not..."

Ivan smiled nervously, bobbing his head up and down. "Da, of course I will. His happiness is my own."

Francis cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for following you Matthew."

Canada giggled, more tears filling his eyes. He leaned over and held an arm around Ivan's chest. "That's alright, papa."

France strode over to them and held out his hand for Russia. "Then you will take care of my son with all of your power, none of your Russian hexes or tricks." He stared the taller man square in the eye.

Ivan stared back, his gaze unwavering. "Yes." He took the other man's hand in his own and shook it firmly.

France smiled lightly. "You've found yourself a man, Mattieu. I am very proud." He released Ivan's hand and gave his son a small kiss on the forehead.

Matthew blushed. "Thank you papa."

Arthur smiled from behind them. "Not bad, even for you frog."

The two men left Canada and Russia to the rest of their night and slipped back out to the streets of Paris.

"You handled that well." England commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

A small smile came to France's face. "I guess romance can sprout anywhere when planted in Paris, no?"

Arthur punched his shoulder playfully. "You frog, love can happen anywhere."

"Oui, but Paris is a very special place." He hummed to himself. The Eiffel tower was alight a few miles out, like a giant light around the ever-loving city.

* * *

"Matvey?" Russia piped up, stirring the body lying against his chest. The room was illuminated with a gentle blueish light, pouring in from the balcony.

Canada opened his eyes and lifted his head up. "Yes, Ivan?" He asked.

Russia gently petted the other's velvet hair. "Do you think your father likes me?" He glanced down at the body below him.

"Yes, Ivan. I'm sure he does." He assured.

Ivan hummed and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad." His eyes traveled over to the open balcony, where the sounds of cars honking and the familiar feel of the city steadily drifted inside. "I definitely like his city."

Canada giggled. "Oui. It is the city of love."

Ivan smiled at that. "I love you."

"I love you too." Matthew whispered, before cuddling back up with the larger man in bed.

**A/N**

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone **

**P.S. If my french is a bit off, I apologize. Trustworthy online translators are a bit far and few between. **


End file.
